


乱世【番外】

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	乱世【番外】

阿易被抱出徐宅的时候，心里还想着徐老爷子头上被砸出来的黑黢黢的血，也不知道徐天明什么时候才能收到徐家出事儿的消息。

天稍亮，徐家就遭了祸。徐老爷子被绑出来的那一瞬间，阿易就收了拳脚，他脑子里一下子就浮现出了徐天明上火车的样子，他不能动也不敢动，那是徐天明的爹，是整个徐家的主心骨。阿易幼时流浪，进了徐家，才算过上了几天好日子，徐天明收养他，纵使徐老爷不喜欢他，徐家也从未亏待过他。

阿易独身一人，从没怕过死，可徐家人对阿易来说是不一样的。阿易慌了神，他从未想过会有这么手足无措的时刻。

阿易直愣愣地站着，被人一脚踹在膝盖上，又叫人挽了胳膊绑到了前院，和几个下人一起扔在了徐老爷子身后。阿易折腾了半晌才起身，这才腾出空来看那些兵痞子们，不知道哪里来的兵，连身上军装的颜色都不齐。

后院里呼天抢地，没多久平日里几个浓妆艳抹的姨太太们就被鸭子似的赶到了前院，兵匪们开始撕扯女人们身上的衣服，光天化日下，阿易的眼前全是雪白的膀子在晃，他羞愧又气愤，耳朵尖儿都是红的。

整个惨绝人寰的过程中死了两个，一个是徐老爷最喜欢的九姨太，一个是给阿易做过红糖饵糕的三姨太。衣衫不整的兵出来了两个，把没了生气的女人扔到了后院。徐老爷活了一辈子，没受过这样的屈辱，破口大骂，眼泪混着鼻涕，丝毫没有个儒商的样子。

阿易跪到徐老爷子身边，轻轻蹭了蹭他。可徐老爷没管阿易，依旧在吵闹。

门外忽然又有一些骚动，阿易看见一个穿着军装又穿着斗篷的人进来，身上的衣服料子比这些杂兵好不知多少倍，其他人都对他点头哈腰的。阿易猜测是个高官。

阿易还没看清来人的样貌，徐老爷子又发了疯，吵嚷着不肯停下，让身边一人往脑袋上给了一枪托。阿易看着从徐老爷子花白的发里冒出鲜红的血，忙上前挡住徐老爷。

外面新来的军官似乎对这次行动很不满，对外面带人闯进来的领兵训个不停，听见院子里面传来的惊呼才停下训斥，往里院走。

砸枪那人似乎还想再来一下，被阿易挡着，变了个角度，直直往阿易头上砸去。

阿易闭了眼，却没等到预想的疼痛，反而等来了一声枪响。阿易再一睁眼，只见那人血淋淋地倒在地上，手里还抓着那杆枪。

军官模样的人喊了几声，院子里的兵都规矩了起来。阿易用肩膀撑起徐老爷，徐老爷还在骂，只不过声音没有之前那么大了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，说的话阿易也听不清。

军官蹲了下来，看了看徐老爷，大概是一副救不活的模样就失了兴趣。

他正要走，却又瞥到了徐老爷身后的阿易。他又蹲了回去，把阿易从徐老爷背后拎了出来，捏着少年的下巴细细观赏。

阿易烦得不行，他的眼神里有和徐天明一样的东西，但又充满了轻佻。阿易想甩开他的桎梏，没想到他越逃，那人捏的越紧，阿易觉得自己的下巴都快要被他卸下来了。

徐老爷子突然猛地一下撞过来，军官不得已松开了手，徐老爷把少年护在身后。阿易躲在老爷的背后，刚舒了一口气，一抬头就看见军官深沉的目光和徐老爷头上越流越快的血。徐老爷被人像一块破布似的拨到一边，阿易还没来得及叫，下一秒就已经腾空而起。

军官跟身边人说了几句，就抱着阿易头也不回的出了徐家的门。

阿易被他抱上了马，身后跟着一个副官和两排步兵。阿易想跑，可是往哪儿跑，徐家还有他的兵，阿易觉得自己哪儿都去不了。

阿易正出神想着，忽然那人夹了一下马镫子，膝盖狠狠碰到了阿易的伤处。阿易抽了一口冷气，那人低下头来看了看，出声问道：“受伤了？”

阿易不想理他，也没有说话，只是细细端详起那人的容貌来。剑眉星目，刀凿斧刻，一副威风模样，看年纪也算不上大。阿易扭过头去，越过他的肩膀看着越来越远的徐家宅子。

那人又问道：“听说过徐家少爷善于经商，没想到你年纪这般小？”

阿易还是沉默，倒是身后的副官说了话，“司令，徐家少爷出了远门，这个不是。”

“那是？”

“听说是徐家少爷领回来做小的。”

阿易又想起了徐天明上火车的时候问他愿不愿意进徐家门，徐天明回来的时候还能找到自己吗？

阿易跟着那个军官也有小半年了，他们一路辗转去了南京。

那个司令叫张俊毅，最开始是土匪出身，听说本来叫张俊逸，他嫌不够硬气，改名张俊毅。抢了阿易之后，在北京城里虚晃了几枪，抢了几批物资，就南下了。

他跟阿易说，那些兵头子没见识，光是一个破败的四九城能剩下什么好东西，现在人家都往南边有河有海的地界跑。

张俊毅待阿易好，跟徐天明的好不太一样。虽说是有事没事摸一把，搁耳边说几句诨话，却也没真动过手。徐天明保护阿易就像保护孩子一样，张俊毅就不是，张司令喜欢带阿易长见识，没事儿就教阿易骑马打枪，给他一把枪，放他去郊外的野林子打猎，逮着的兔子、麂子都变成了手下兵的晚饭。

张司令手段高明，心肠也狠辣，一贯的雷厉作风，硬是让他混成了南京地盘的一把手。司令部刚建成的时候，阿易被张俊毅拉着去剪了个彩，算是在大家面前露了个脸儿。

张俊毅的宅子也够气派，阿易住在了朝南的一件大房间里，不知是那阁楼上的小单间多少倍，可阿易偶尔也会想起徐天明抱着被子傻乎乎站在隔间外，想敲门又不敢的模样。

张俊毅不是那么喜欢上流社会的交际圈，可冷不丁成了南京最有势力的军阀，那些经济大户，名门望族的宴会一个也少不得请他。阿易还是喜欢自己的那件腊梅袍子，和宴会格格不入的古板腐旧，就像四九城里扎小辫的满清皇族，久而久之，阿易不愿再去了，张俊毅就变成了孑然一人。

还未有正室的张司令成了名媛小姐的重点，每每回来都要喝个烂醉，还硬要阿易的服侍，否则就要把家里闹个天翻地覆才肯罢手。

这次又是喝了个烂醉，阿易搀着他回到了张俊毅的房间，接过了仆人送来的醒酒汤和浓茶，又去浴室打了热水，拿了毛巾。阿易端茶让他漱了口，然后熟门熟路地解了张俊毅的军装，开始擦拭他身上。

不过今天的张司令格外不老实，一直捏阿易的屁股不算，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着什么旗袍皇后，阿易也没细听，左不过又看上了谁家姑娘。阿易刚收了毛巾，就被一股大力拽回了床上，张俊毅脸上还带着醉意的红，眼睛却比刚才清亮了许多，拽着阿易倒回床上。

仗着人高马大，他翻身骑在阿易身上，就是一顿猛亲，直亲的阿易睁不开眼。

“什么旗袍皇后，也就那样，比不上我媳妇好看。”张俊毅下了死手，袍子是长盘扣，难解的紧，阿易被勒的连连咳嗽，又怕张俊毅拽坏了衣服，转而帮他解开了盘扣。三下五除二，阿易就被剥了个精光，没了衣服的束缚，阿易转身就往门外跑，刚跑到房门却转不动门把手，原是外面的仆人见此早就反锁了门。

不等阿易反应过来，张俊毅就下了床，几步迈到阿易跟前，像拎小鸡仔一样把阿易拎到自己身边，一手揽住他，一手从旁边的衣柜里摸出了一套红色旗袍。阿易学了些拳脚，功夫也不浅，可实在是打不过喝醉了的张俊毅，这张司令就跟不知道疼似的，阿易怎么打，他都像没事儿人一样。

阿易被扔在床上，张俊毅硬是给他套上了旗袍，顺带又扒了他的裤子。旗袍贴身的很，估计是张俊毅量他体量做新衣的时候，顺带给做的。

张俊毅松了阿易，后退两步，看着穿着旗袍倒在床上的阿易。肤白腰细，屁股翘得很，透过旗袍的开衩隐隐能看见圆润的弧度，再配上一张隐忍不发的小脸，张俊毅觉得自己的军装勒的自己发疼。他走回床边，掐了阿易的尖细下巴就是一顿猛亲，亲的平日里淡粉色的嘴唇变得艳红才肯松开。

阿易的耳朵又变红了，眼里也水盈盈的，头发散了一半，垂下来的时候更像是个小姑娘。张俊毅解了皮带，把阿易压回去，顺着旗袍摸上去，光溜溜的肌肤比那些个太太小姐手感都好，他又拽下了阿易的裤头。

阿易红了眼，一巴掌呼过去，正被张俊毅抓了手。张俊毅又亲了他一遍，阿易还是不肯就范，总是踢打，张俊毅没了性子，伸手拿了皮带捆了阿易的双手。

这下没了爪子，制服一只小野猫就容易得多了。

他伸手摸摸了阿易的命根子，软趴趴的没什么动静，张俊毅也不急，慢慢地做着手活儿。阿易什么时候遇上过这个，只觉得自己身下一下一下跟过电似的，张俊毅的手每动一下，阿易就得使出全身力气来保证自己不会抽搐或者出声儿。

张俊毅不是没看见阿易的隐忍，他在等，等着阿易求他，等着阿易摇着屁股给他肏。张俊毅吐了口口水在手上，转而去摸阿易的粉穴，那里紧闭着，随着张俊毅的抚摸不停的收紧着。

张俊毅没有润滑，只好借着口水和阿易自己分泌的液体撑开了穴口。

阿易发出了低低的哀叫。实在是太痛了，他恨不得立刻杀了张俊毅。

张司令估计也是心疼，只能一下一下亲着阿易，可是手上动作也没慢下来。他每抽插一次后穴，就帮阿易上下撸一次，阿易被他的床上技巧弄的欲仙欲死，给一巴掌又给个甜枣，阿易也控制不住自己的腰前后摆动，不知识躲避下一次的抽插还是期待下一次的撸动。

“腰扭得不错。”阿易被耳边的话惊了一跳，全然不知自己已经淫荡至此了，他想躲开身上人的抚摸，反而是把自己更往身上人手边送去。

张俊毅解了裤子，放出笼中猛兽，硕大的蘑菇头顶在阿易的后窍上蹭。阿易看不起身下的情况，但也不肯向他示弱。张俊毅进来的时候，阿易生生把艳红的唇咬的苍白，硬是没出一声儿。张俊毅被他夹的也没好到哪里去，一下一下地抽着气儿。

张俊毅问他：“你不是给徐家做小吗？怎么还是个雏儿？”

阿易咬着唇，生怕自己发出什么奇怪的声音，只能对着张俊毅摇了摇头。

张俊毅看着他，叹了口气，慢慢地开始动起来。阿易还不会这些个东西，没得趣儿，甬道内也是干涩火热的紧，张俊毅抬手捉了他身下的两个肉球拨弄着玩，阿易呜咽了一声，更让张俊毅兴致大发。

他拨弄着小球，又狠撸了两把肉芽。接着从床头柜拿了把剪子，剪开了旗袍胸前的两块布料，刚好让两点粉嫩的乳头漏出，张俊毅看得眼红，又吸又咬，玩到整整大了一圈才罢休，又拿了两个木头夹子夹住再放开。

阿易快要把自己咬出血，羞于启齿的地方被全部撑开，乳头被夹的又痛又麻，旗袍穿在身上像绳子一样束缚了自己的动作，而张俊毅似乎还没有玩够，退出了他的身体，似乎去拿什么东西了。阿易在床单上乱蹭，希望把乳头上的夹子蹭掉，还没成功一半，阿易就听见什么破空而来的声音，之后后背上被什么猛抽了一下，速度之快，以至于阿易后来才感觉到火辣辣的疼。

张俊毅拿了他的马鞭，一下一下抽打着阿易的身体，他没下狠手，打得轻阿易又穿着旗袍，只留下些深红色的印子。张俊毅在夹阿易乳头的时候就发现，阿易的身体似乎对疼痛很有感觉，夹了一边乳头的时候，张俊毅就感觉到阿易的肉穴开始吮吸自己，全夹上之后，原本干涩的甬道开始变得柔软，不再那么紧涩了。

张俊毅又抽了十几鞭，把鞭子掷在一边，撩开阿易的旗袍就看见，阿易的大腿上都是流出来的水。张俊毅一入到底，插的肉穴都微微鼓了一圈，阿易满头是汗，眼里也溢满了泪水，可他就是不肯开口，张俊毅走南闯北十几年，好胜心那是那么容易熄灭的。

张俊毅听说女人都有那么一点，能叫贞女变荡妇，他相信阿易身体里也有一点。果不其然，没费些功夫，张俊毅撞上一点，阿易直接咬着唇哭出来了，身子也抖个不停，后窍恨不能把张俊毅吸进去。张俊毅不满足，他非得让阿易开口求他才行。

他抓了马鞭，一边抽打阿易的屁股和后背，一边次次捅到花心逼得阿易眼泪直掉。阿易哭的颤颤巍巍，神智都不清了，也不肯开口。

张俊毅猛地扯掉了阿易胸前的一个夹子。

“嗯！嗯…”

张俊毅就喜欢阿易这野性子，他又慢慢地扯阿易的另一个夹子，直到那个夹子只夹住阿易的一点乳头，张俊毅放了手。

“疼的话就求饶，说点好听的。”张俊毅一边亲着阿易因为疼痛而扭曲的脸，一边阻止了阿易想要蹭掉夹子的举动。

“嗯…不要…好疼…饶了…饶了我吧…”太疼了，阿易觉得委屈，迫于情形，也只能开口求饶。

张俊毅觉得满意，更是在阿易的身体里横冲猛撞，搅得肠子天翻地覆的，阿易最受不得那点被张俊毅捣来捣去，恨不得熨平了。

“不行…不行了…不要…不要总是弄那里…啊…嗯…”感觉到了有什么东西从自己大腿上流下来了，阿易不敢去摸，只能开口求张俊毅。

张俊毅看着被彻底打开的后穴，已经完全学会了如何讨好粗暴撞进来的家伙，正带着媚意吮吸着粗大的肉刃，穴口还没来得及被打出白色泡沫，就被阿易穴里的蜜水冲到了大腿根。而趴着的小家伙还不知道自己的身体多么适合欢爱，只是摇着屁股哭泣。

“说点好听的，不需要我教你吧。”张俊毅放开了自己的动作，抓着两半雪白的屁股猛肏。

“啊啊啊…嗯…不要…司令…饶了我吧…真的不行了…好痛…”

“真的痛吗？”张司令捏了阿易的下巴质问他，阿易又不说话了。

不是痛，是爽。阿易抖着腰迎接了张俊毅全部的侵犯，但阿易不敢承认自己真的舒服到了，他不敢相信自己真的这么淫荡。尽管他舒服的想尖叫，可是他的羞耻心让他不敢喊爽，只能哀哀叫痛。

张俊毅又一次拿起马鞭，狠狠地抽在了阿易的屁股上，“小家伙，不要骗我，我一抽你，你下面都乐得喷水，说实话，不然我就不给你爽了。”

他作势从阿易身体里退出来，被阿易摇着头又吞了回去。

“不要…不要走…好爽…啊啊啊…嗯…啊…真的好爽…司令…”

“还要吗？”张俊毅舔着阿易的耳朵。

“要…嗯…啊…要司令…好棒…那里…啊…好舒服…”

“真乖。”张俊毅沉溺于阿易主动的亲吻和求欢，“说，我是谁？”

“司令…”

“不是，我是你的谁？”张俊毅猛地一顶，阿易又晃出了两滴泪。

“丈夫…是阿易的丈夫…”阿易看着张俊毅的眼睛，被蛊惑了一样，说出了张俊毅想要的答案。

“待会儿只叫我的名字就好了。”

阿易还没反应过来什么叫他的名字，张俊毅就把阿易按在了枕头里，只抱高阿易的屁股，便开始了狂暴的肏弄。鲜红的肠肉被张俊毅狠狠带出来，又接着狠狠地捅回去，阿易跟不上身上人的速度，只能哭着大叫。

“啊啊啊…不要…俊毅…不行…啊…太快了…啊啊…”

“俊毅…啊…求你…真的…啊嗯…真的求求你…”

“呼…啊…身体…身体里面…嗯…没知觉了…张俊毅…啊…啊…我要…我要杀了你…”

阿易眼泪流了满脸，他甚至觉得张俊毅手里抱着的根本就不是自己的屁股，太多的快感积攒渐渐变成了痛苦，阿易只觉得自己快要喘不上气了。

“宝贝，叫我的名字。”

“嗯…张俊毅…啊——！”

阿易自己射了一身，又被张俊毅满满地灌了一肚子，张口想骂，结果两眼一黑什么都不知道了。

阿易再醒来的时候已经快晚上了，张俊毅一身军装显然是才从外面回来。阿易想翻过身去不看他，结果扯了痛处，疼的呲牙咧嘴。张俊毅很有眼力见儿地过来帮忙揉腰翻身，还端茶倒水，阿易想骂他不知廉耻，不知节制，张嘴发现自己喉咙疼的不像话，叹了口气，小心翼翼地捧着端过来的水喝，心里还在想着怎么教训这个大司令。

张俊毅看他眼珠子转来转去的，不知道打什么鬼主意，只觉得可爱，又凑上去偷了个香，把正喝水的阿易气的脸红才正经起来。

“我错了。”

“错哪儿了？”阿易只能用气声，总觉得气势上弱了点。

“不该媳妇说不要了还继续，虽然媳妇总是夹着我不许我走，但我自己也该有点定力……”阿易扑过来堵他的嘴，就知道他才不会真心悔过，羞的阿易耳朵滴血。

“我不喜欢穿旗袍……”我喜欢自己那件梅花的长袍，阿易还没说出口，张俊毅接着说道：“我给阿易穿军装好吗？”

他说这话的时候，眼睛亮亮的，阿易也不知怎么了，跟着他点了点头。

阿易收起了自己的长袍，剪掉了自己的长发，换上了张俊毅给自己的军装。

他出入司令部，张俊毅给他看军防图，教他行军打仗，给他介绍国土上盘踞的政府势力和各路军队，阿易没让他失望，学习力出众，偶尔想出的新点子也能让张俊毅大胜一场，让张俊毅刮目相看，阿易已经从张府的金屋藏娇变成了张俊毅的心腹，在南京也是有头脸的人物了。

阿易骑着马跟着张俊毅回司令部的路上，看着拥挤的人群，不知怎的想起了之前在北京的日子，对他有恩的徐家他永远也不会忘，可现在他和张俊毅走上的又是一条全新的路，是和徐家、和之前日子全不一样的方向。

他不能回头，也不想回头。


End file.
